The Impregnation of two sisters and a soul reaper
by TeamViper
Summary: Ichigo, unable to control his hormones after seeing the body of a naked Rukia turns into a perverted beast, impregnating not only her, but his two sisters. IchiYuzu, IchiKarin, IchiRuki... beware of nasty adultery, lemons, violence, and other words.


**This is a story full of nasty, dirty, perverted lemons. It contains nudity, violence, incest, impregnations, and other powerful words that leave the imagination of certain people scarred. so BEWARE. Btw the context of this story came from a... randumb cybersex. I will not say more in the matter.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walks along the street in a hurry to get home but he stops short noticing her, wounded on the alley and he rushes over to her concerned. This was the first time they saw each other, and Ichigo didn't have any soul reaper powers at this time, "Hey you! What the hell happened?"<p>

The ginger haired teenager heard a mighty roar, and he turned to see a monster with a white mask and a hole located on its chest slowly approaching the wounded, black haired girl. Ichigo sensed that the vile beast had the intent to finish her off, for god knows what reasons.

Damn it...How do I save her? What can I do against such a...monster..demon...or whatever the hell that is...I should just get out of here while I still can. *I turn away from her and take a few steps, then turn back and notices the sword beside the girl's naked body. The sword was half hidden beneath her tattered and ripped clothes, stained in a pool of fresh blood. Ichigo suddenly made his decision and ran at the sword, and picked it up, weighing it in his hands. The hollow became confused, looking at Ichigo as if the boy was crazy. It shrieked as if in laughter, and walked right up to him.

"Your soul..seems delicious too. Thanks for coming, now I can have a full course meal!" It said.

"A piece of mutated shit like you can talk? wow impressive, it must have taken alot of energy to say something like that, but don't worry I'll put you out of your misery, you ugly piece of pig balls!" Ichigo cried and charged at the hollow, but the hollow simply grabbed Ichigo before he could complete his assault. Ichigo accidentally dropped the sword, and the hilt landed right in the girl's vagina and was held there with the blade pointing up.

"Let go, you filthy mother fu~" Ichigo do the only thing he could, which was to use all his might from his jaw muscles and crunch down on the hollow's large skinny fingers. The hollow released Ichigo with an anguished cry, and Ichigo fell on the blade. The blade pierced through his chest and the hilt went deeper into the girl's vagina. An enormous flash of light ensued. The hollow stepped back, blinded an was in awe at what he saw next. The orange haired boy, who used to be a human, was wearing a soul reaper uniform and a broadsword as long as he was tall.

"How...is this possible?" The hollow shrieked in surprised.

"I don't know that, but I can tell you one thing..." Ichigo said as his eyes turned silver with adrenaline fueling his veins, "You sir, are fucking screwed!" With that Ichigo leaped up high and before the hollow could react, he swung his large sword right at and down from the hollow's head to it's balls. The hollow disappeared leaving behind it's painful shriek that still echoed in the heat of the night.

Ichigo turned towards the girl, he could see that she was barely breathing due to the stalled times that her chest moved up and down. He notices a phone conveniently on top of the girl's small breasts and he picked it up to dial the emergency number, but the phone had a strange set of buttons on it with a screen that showed what seemed like a mini-map of the city.

"What the hell is this junk? What kind of girl would be carrying a toy like this when she's about to be killed, ah, fuck it I'll carry her to dad's clinic!" Ichigo grabs the girl and cradles her, then runs at full speed towards the clinic. He didn't seem to notice how hard he was clutching the girl's nice ass, or her small B cup breasts, even though it was his first time with a naked girl. This was probably due to the girl in such bad shape and the fact that she was covered in blood.

Ichigo had set the girl on the hospitable bed and urgently called his dad, who took the situation calmly and professionally. Ichigo's sisters were in nurse outfits and aided their dad in his work to save the girl, whos face was half hidden behind her bangs. After the shock of the initial events wore off, Ichigo noticed that the girl was naked as his sisters cleaned her off, and Ichigo left to go to his room as everything had become too much to bear.

Later that night...

Yuzu, still in her nurse outfit and tired from her work crept up to Ichigo's room, wanting to know exactly what happened.

"How is she...?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Yuzu replied positively, "She's out of danger brother, se will be alright with some rest. It's a miracle that she recovers so quickly."

"I see..." Ichigo looked at his hands, now noticing that he had touched the girl's raw ass with those hands. Ichigo was slowly getting aroused as he pictured the naked girl in his mind.

Yuzu walks, and sits into her brother's room and sits on the edge of the bed, exposing the panties that could be seen through her short nurse's skirt.

"Umm, brother wh-what's that poking out of there?" Yuzu asked surprised as she witnessed a lump erecting from in between Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo looks at Yuzu strangely, unable to bear how he was suddenly aroused after remembering the dying girl's naked body, and now Yuzu's panties.

"Come closer Yuzu..."


End file.
